


Inseparable

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Dalton Academy, Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, PWP, Top Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have sex during their lunch break. That's it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Dalton!Klaine for our 14 Days of Quaranklaine!
> 
> I wrote porn. That's it, really.

Kurt and Blaine had been together for about two months now, and things were going fantastic. They both lived on campus so they had already gotten into a habit of sleeping in each other’s dorms. Kurt’s roommate, Thad, had basically moved into Blaine’s room since he’s friends with Nick, Blaine’s roommate, so that Kurt and Blaine could sleep together at night. They were absolutely inseparable, and they weren’t even a little bit sorry about it. Their happiness radiated and truly showed through in their performances with the Warblers. They knew that once they reached their senior year, they were going to take Nationals like it was nothing.

One aspect of Kurt’s life that changed drastically was the sexual aspect of it. Within two months he went from blushing virgin to anything but. It took him about one month of heavy makeout sessions and clothed grinding to realize what he’d been missing, and Blaine was more than happy to oblige. Now it’s like they can never stop fucking. They would do it at any opportunity they had: between classes, before bed, when they woke up. It’s like they couldn’t get enough of one another.

Once lunch began, Blaine dragged Kurt to the Warbler’s rehearsal room, locked the door, and pushed Kurt up against the couch, kissing him passionately.

“Blaine, there’s no time for kissing, I have to finish homework before lunch ends.”

Blaine groaned in frustration. “Why didn’t you finish it last night?”

“You had me bent over your bed.” Kurt smirked at Blaine. “Now get inside me, I need it.” 

Blaine didn’t have to be told twice. He flipped Kurt over, bending him over the arm of the couch and pulled Kurt’s pants down over his ankles. Then, Blaine pulled his pants down. He grabbed the small bottle of lube he kept in his Warblers jacket and poured it onto his fingers. He lined one finger up to Kurt’s entrance and pushed it in slowly.

“Add another, I’m not going to break!” Kurt pushed back against Blaine’s finger and began to moan. Blaine obliged and added a second finger, moving them in and out fast and hard, causing Kurt to moan louder and louder. 

“That’s enough. Get inside of me.”

“That was only two fingers.”

“I know. I can take it. I need you inside of me, baby.”

Blaine coated his dick with a generous amount of lube, lined it up with Kurt’s entrance, and pushed all the way in, without stopping until his hips were against Kurt’s ass. 

“You okay?”

“Perfect.”

Blaine knew that Kurt had said there was no time for kissing, but he let himself lean forward and met Kurt in one soft kiss before beginning to move. Kurt broke the kiss when he felt Blaine’s movement and began to groan. Blaine didn’t wait long before picking up his pace, fucking into Kurt hard, grabbing onto Kurt’s hip with his left hand, and the top of the couch with his right hand. 

Blaine continued to pound into Kurt, jolting him forward onto the couch. Kurt ended up falling forward, and Blaine followed him. He was then laying directly on top of Kurt who was beginning to get louder and louder. Blaine had to cover Kurt’s mouth with his hand and continued to fuck into him, harder and harder. Kurt’s moans were stifled by Blaine’s hand, but it didn’t stop him from trying.

“Feels good, baby?” 

Kurt still couldn’t speak but nodded his head and moaned into Blaine’s hand, trying to push his hips back to get Blaine deeper. 

“Fuck, Kurt, I’m gonna cum, baby.” Blaine’s hip movement became more and more erratic, and his hips were pressed flush against Kurt’s ass as he came, filling Kurt up with one final groan. He took a moment to catch his breath before turning Kurt around and standing him up. Blaine then got on his knees and took Kurt completely into his mouth, causing Kurt to throw his head back and comb his fingers through Blaine’s hair. It only took a few seconds before Kurt was moaning loudly and cumming down Blaine’s throat.

Blaine stood back up and gave a proud smile at Kurt. “I did good, huh?” He winked at Kurt playfully, who nudged Blaine and pulled him into a long kiss. WHen they pulled away, Kurt pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“That makes two of us, then.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hands into his and looked him in the eyes. “No, I’m serious. You’ve done so much for me, and I can’t believe we are here now. Did you expect this to be us just three months ago? This is crazy. And there’s nobody else I’d wanna be crazy and adventurous with.” 

“Me neither, baby.”

Kurt kissed Blaine one more time, much softer and slower than before.

“Okay, I actually need to do homework now. You’re good at math, so help me.” Kurt pouted at Blaine who laughed and guided Kurt to sit with him on the couch.

“Alright, what are we looking at?”

Kurt smiled and took his lunch out of his backpack, along with his textbook and notebook. He always packed enough food for Blaine since they ate lunch together anyways. He had been doing that since before they even started dating. He handed Blaine’s lunch over to him and turned the textbook to his homework, groaning as soon as he saw the numbers.

“I should’ve just let you kiss me instead of being responsible and trying to do this shit.”

“Well, I think you can afford one late assignment.”

Kurt smiled mischievously at Blaine, closed his book and leaned back over to capture Blaine’s lips in a passionate kiss, and they continued to kiss until the bell rang. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Tomorrow will have an actual story, I promise! Check back in tomorrow for our Drugs & Alcohol prompt!


End file.
